The Devil's favourite human
by readerwriter10
Summary: Lucifer is left to babysit Trixie but when Chloe comes home she finds something she didn't expect. A story about Trixie being a friend to Lucifer.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little story about Lucifer and Trixie because I love them together. As always, please review :)****_**

Chloe thought about Lucifer as she drove home from her meeting at work. He'd changed a lot since she first met him a long time ago. At first she'd thought he was arrogant and aloof, a rich playboy who didn't care for anyone other than himself but that had began to change as soon as she started to spend more time with him. She realised that he was none of these, all of his swagger and standoffish behaviour was a front of sorts, a defence to stop him being hurt. He was completely afraid of rejection and that caused him to try and keep anyone from getting close to him. However as soon as they started to become friends Chloe realised that Lucifer could be quite kind, caring even. He loved those closest to him and expressed it in his own way, it was endearing really.

She thought back to when he'd first met Trixie. He had never been cruel or unkind to her daughter, in fact he'd even "punished" her bully, but there was an awkwardness to him whenever Trixie showed affection towards him. She only realised later that the reason Lucifer was so confused with Trixie was because he wasn't used to hugs or love and that broke her heart. Recently, however Lucifer had started to relax a bit more around Trixie. He didn't hug her back when she threw herself at him but he didn't push her off either, he sort of petted her back and smiled slightly in bemusement, as if he couldn't understand why Trixie would like him.

She'd left Lucifer to babysit Trixie tonight after he surprisingly offered when Chloe mentioned that Maze wasn't there and that she had a late meeting. When she said that it was fine and that she didn't want to bother him he'd replied in genuine confusion. "Why wouldn't I want to look after the urchin for a while? As much as it confuses me she seems to enjoy my company and I haven't seen her that often recently." So Chloe agreed, it wasn't as if Trixie would mind, she adored Lucifer. When Chloe said who'd be looking after her Trixie was ecstatic with glee. Chloe finally turned down her street and parked her car. She was half an hour late and she was sure that Lucifer was more than ready to leave by now, he'd already been with Trixie all afternoon. She sighed tiredly as she entered the house, shutting the door quietly behind her.

The house was quiet. Chloe laughed softly as she saw _The Little Mermaid _paused on the TV, the idea of Lucifer watching anything with talking lobsters made her laugh. She was about to call out when she heard quiet talking coming from Trixie's bedroom. Chloe sighed wryly as she realised that Trixie was still awake at nine at night, an hour past her bedtime but her twinge of annoyance left her as she saw the scene in front of her.

Trixie was tucked under the cover of her bed, watching Lucifer happily. Lucifer himself was sitting by her legs with a fairytale book spread across his lap.

"Beatrice, I've already read you three stories out of this book. You can't possibly want any more, even I have had enough of my own voice."

Trixie smiled happily and said, "But you tell the stories really well, Lucifer! Please just one more."

Chloe grinned when she saw that Lucifer was looking _fondly _at Trixie. The man who claimed to despise all children was being talked into reading an entire fairytale book to her eight year old daughter.

"It's already an hour past the time when you should be sleeping. If you don't go to sleep now then your mother will have my head when she comes home." Lucifer said quietly.

Trixie watched him silently for a moment, her big eyes searching his.

"Do you like my mommy?" she asked innocently.

Lucifer fidgeted on the bed and refused to meet her gaze.

"Your mother and I work together, that's all." he looked back into her eyes and sighed "but yes, she's a very kind person and I can only hope that she'll find someone to make her happy one day."

Trixie frowned and sat up on the bed. She placed one of her small hands on Lucifer's shirt arm comfortingly.

"You make her happy, Lucifer." Trixie said as she watched him closely.

"If only that were true," he said as he leaned against the headboard with her, "I'm afraid that I can't make anyone happy, all I seem to do is ruin things."

Trixie frowned and put her hand delicately on Lucifer's cheek to comfort him.

"Don't say that," she said "that's not true."

"But I'm afraid I don't lie, child." Lucifer said quietly "and the truth of the matter is that no one could ever love me."

Chloe's heart broke as she heard the quiet sadness in his voice. Her feelings were apparently shared by Trixie when her daughter gasped quietly and threw her arms around Lucifer.

"It's not true, Lucifer." she mumbled against his chest "I love you."

Lucifer smiled gently and brought his hand to rest against her head.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't if you saw me for what I truly am." he sighed.

Trixie sat back up and stared solemnly at him, straight into his eyes. She took both of his hands gently in hers and he looked at her curiously.

"I don't care that you're the Devil," Trixie started and Chloe sighed, so one person believed Lucifer's crazy 'I'm the Devil' thing. "It doesn't matter Lucifer because I think that you're kind and funny."

Instead of laughing like she expected, Lucifer looked genuinely moved.

"You have a special gift, Beatrice. Treasure it." Lucifer said softly.

Chloe felt as if she was intruding on a private moment and walked out into the hall to make loud noises so that they knew that she was home. She walked into the bedroom and Lucifer quickly stood up to greet her.

"I'm sorry, Detective," he said "your child is surpringly talented when it comes to persuading me to let her stay up late."

He looked appreciatively at Trixie while he said this and she giggled. Chloe smiled at him and assured him it was fine before tucking Trixie in and going to turn the light out. However before she had the chance to Trixie was out of bed and throwing herself at Lucifer's unsuspecting legs.

"Thank you Lucifer," she whispered.

Lucifer actually smiled a genuine smile as he looked down at her and he crouched to her level so that he could look her in the eyes.

"The pleasure was all mine." he said as he winked at her.

Chloe finally put Trixie to bed and followed Lucifer out into the hall. They both stopped before the door and Chloe put her hand on his arm.

"Look, Lucifer," she said softly "thank you for looking after Trixie. She likes you, I mean it. You two get on well together."

He smiled at her and looked appreciatively towards Trixie's bedroom.

"It was no trouble, she's particularly bright for your species. I'd be happy to oblige if ever you need my services again."

Chloe felt as if she should be doing more suddenly.

"Would you like to stay? I wouldn't mind and I could see what's here if you want something to eat."

Lucifer looked as if he was considering the idea for a moment before he looked closely at her and seemed to decide against it.

"Maybe another night, Detective. I can see that you're exhausted."

She realised that he was right and shrugged her shoulders before opening the door for him and thanking him once more. He left quietly in his Corvette and Chloe walked slowly into the dark house. She thought of what she'd heard and her heart ached for Lucifer. He had obviously never been told he was loved or had a caring family. She thought happily of him and Trixie snuggled up in the bed together. At least he'd found a family now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter to this story. Thank you for all the lovely reviews!****_**

It had been weeks since Chloe finally saw the truth for what it was, finally realised that Lucifer really was the Devil. She could admit that at first she'd reacted badly, had even conspired against him. The guilt of what she'd considered doing still weighed heavily on her but she was trying to move past that now. She and Lucifer were on good terms again and when Chloe had been called in to work for a late afternoon she'd asked Lucifer to look after Trixie. He'd been more than happy to accept and Chloe had left them chatting happily in the kitchen.

It was about three hours later when Chloe pulled up in her drive, completely exhausted. She opened the front door and was met with the smell of dinner wafting through the house. Talking and giggling could be heard from the sitting room and Chloe made her way over quietly.

"Tell me another story Lucifer, please?"

Chloe smiled when she saw her daughter looking up at Lucifer with such an openly trusting expression of love. To Chloe it just proved that people were wrong about the Devil. No one evil could sit opposite a ten year old girl and enjoy telling her stories.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you'd like to hear, Beatrice. I have many."

"I don't mind," Trixie whined "a story from when you were little, maybe."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Lucifer and Chloe was sure he would refuse, he hardly ever talked about his childhood. To her surprise he sighed and leaned back more comfortably, having obviously decided to tell her.

Lucifer looked at Trixie softly before allowing her head to rest on his knee.

"What would you like me to tell you about? As you know, my childhood was spent in Heaven."

Trixie looked up at him in awe and smiled a toothy smile.

"What was it like up there? Is it beautiful?" she gasped.

Lucifer paused for a second, considering.

"It's boring, everything is so pure and good. My siblings were always so busy trying to please my father that I rarely had a chance to spend time with them. But yes. It's beautiful. Like nothing on this earth, nothing in existence. That's one of the things I missed most in Hell, there was no beauty there."

As Lucifer spoke his eyes became sad and distant. Trixie seemed to sense this and snuggled closer to him.

"I bet you were lonely with no one to play with." she said quietly.

Lucifer looked down on her in amusement before running his hand gently through her hair.

"I had company, child. You forget that I created the stars. They in themselves are living lifeforms, they might not be able to speak but I could communicate with them."

Trixie gasped in awe and sat up quickly.

"You mean I would understand what a star was saying if I was up close?"

"No, Beatrice," he chucked "no one else can speak with them, not even my father. The stars are mine."

Trixie considered Lucifer for a moment before smiling sadly at him.

"But didn't you want real company?" she asked.

"I did have some of my siblings. Amenadiel took time to see me, as did Azrael. Even Michael would occasionally compliment me on my work, jealous as he was."

Trixie turned then and noticed Chloe standing by the counter, taking in the scene before her.

"Mommy!" she cried.

Both Trixie and Lucifer rose to meet her and a short while later Trixie was in bed, ready to sleep. Chloe and Lucifer were walking out the door when Trixie called them back. She pulled at Lucifer gently.

"Will you show me the stars one day?" she asked quietly.

Lucifer smiled and brushed his hand down her cheek gently.

"For now you'll have to be content seeing them from earth. But yes, one day you will see the stars, when you get to Heaven. I'm afraid I won't be able to show you them though since I'm not aloud to follow you. You'll have to see them and think of me, they'll know who you are to me and look after you."

Trixie looked up at him with tears in her big, brown eyes.

"Don't say that Lucifer," she whispered "you don't know that you won't be aloud back. Maybe God will forgive you."

"Maybe," he sighed "why do you want to see them so badly?"

Trixie smiled gently at the stars visible through her window.

"I want to thank them for looking after you."

Lucifer did something unexpected then, he gently pulled Trixie against his side in a hug.

"You shine brighter than any of my creations, Beatrice. It is I who should be thanking you."

As Chloe watched them she thought that maybe Lucifer didn't need the stars anymore. He had all the love he needed here.

**Thank you for reading, please review. Also check out any of my other stories :) **


End file.
